Chapter 9: High School Debut
HIGH SCHOOL DEBUT CHAPTER 9 OF THE MANGA Previously For a transgender teenager, going out as your correct gender, in this case, female, can really be habit-forming. Or so Minami is finding out. Karin notices, too, and that begins to worry her. She is yet to fully accept that Minami is transitioning to being a cute teenage girl. Karin got Chiyoko to decouple the iphone app that allows transition, but that only caused Minami to look like the Ghost of Christmas Past, devoid of any will or purpose. Karin now knows that she can not get Minami to detransition back to being a perceived male all of the time, so she settles for extending a measure of trust to them that they will act in their own best interest. Chapter Overview Wow ! Christmas came early this year ! Or so it seems to Minami. Chiyoko is giving them an unused female school uniform of the high school that they go to. At clubtime, Minami transitions to Karii Maki, and changes into the school uniform. Now for a little stroll around the school campus. Oh ! But Karii is not wearing a bra, and by an accidental meeting, gets noticed by a boy in the same class. A second mistake is made when Karii almost tells him her male name. But Karii manages to talk her way out of this social bug-a-boo, and takes her leave. She hopes that he forgets about her, but actually he is burning her image, with her bouncy boobs, deeply into his memory ! This Chapter's Story One afternoon, as Minami walks into the clubroom, he notices a female school uniform, complete with plaid mini-skirt and bowtie, hanging on the wall. Why, it's the female uniform of this high school ! " What's that ??? ", inquires Minami ? Chiyoko answers that the school uniform is for you, Minami ! In a little while, a quick clothing change occurs--- " You look so cute in it ! ", exclaims Chiyoko ! Minami, now as Karii Maki wearing the uniform, wants to know if it is really O.K. for her to wear it. Chiyoko explains that it was an extra uniform anyway, that is too small for her to wear, and her imouto ( little sister ) may not need it when she eventually attends high school. Chiyoko turns to Karin and whispers if it is O.K. with her ? Karin softly replies that she is going to trust Karii Maki not to get into any trouble ( let's see how long that lasts ! ). Next Karii Maki wants to know if she can take a stroll around the school dressed as such. Yes, but be careful. " Time for my high school debut as a real school girl ! ", is exclaimed as Karii rushes out the door ! " Don't jinx her, Karin tells herself. Not more than ten steps out the door before Karii becomes apprehensive and somewhat frightful. She tries to calm herself by saying that she is only an ordinary high school girl. Nothing to look at here ! Soon, she is able to tell herself that this is really fun ! But fun sometimes has a habit of being spoiled by circumstances. In time Karii notices that she is not wearing a bra, so her nicely rounded boobs have started to bounce. She looks down to button up her jacket, and therefore is not watching where she is going. Ka-boom ! It's like she has hit a brick wall, and is thrust backwards. Karii would have fallen over backwards, had it not been for a helping hand that has grabbed onto hers. " Sorry for bumping into you ! " , is heard out of nowhere. Yikes ! It's Naoya, a boy in the same homeroom and classes ! Karii is fine, but how long is Naoya going to hold onto her hand ? Karii returns to buttoning up her jacket, but not before Naoya notices that she is not wearing a bra, and thus he can see the stark outline of her boobs and points. Naoya's heartbeat begins to fire off like a string of firecrackers ! His staring does not go unnoticed by Karii, and she correctly surmises that he has hit the target dead-center; her practically as good as unclothed boobs. WTF ? Naoya breaks into a hotter-n-hell sweat. " Nothing, nothing ! " , he squeaks out. Now with a closed jacket, Karii can see the 'handwriting on the wall' and begins to take her leave. Naoya in an almighty effort in controlling his blazing, on-fire emotions, asks nonchalantly what her name is ? " Maki---------------------------- " OMG, that was close, Karii Maki tells herself as she turns 50 shades of red, thinking that she almost said her male name ( Maki Minami )! " Maki ??? " , inquires Naoya. Silently composing herself, she sweetly utters that her name is 'Karii Maki'. Naoya comments that her name sounds like 'Keema curry' ! Karii then addresses Naoya by his name---Tadeka-kun---and he wants to know how she knows his name ? Again, 50 shades of red, coupled with a look of pure horror. Karii has a bad feeling about this, it will not end well. But Naoya with his own gullibility, steps up and asks if they have met before ? " Yes, it was a while back. " , says a greatly relieved Karii. Opening the door to the clubroom, Karii looks like she just survived the 'Night of the Living Dead' ! Chiyoko wants to know if she had fun ? I guess you could say that. Karii hopes with all her might that Naoya forgets the whole thing. But far, far from it ! At that very moment, Naoya is burning into his mind the clear, stark, erotic image of Karii Maki with her jacket unbuttoned, and her ample boobs and points softly outlined by her tight-fitting blouse, and with everything so prominently on display ! '" SO CUTE !!!!!!! " ', he manages to choke out ! Chapter Lookback and Commentary The new female school uniform, a treasured asset for a T-girl ! As an afterthought about finding his new love, Naoya asks that his mom fix Keema Curry for dunner tonight ! ;Manga Fan's Commentary ; ;Milán Fábián / 29 weeks ago / 2 likes The moment when you are such a savage, that you Nix your childhood friend Karin by swapping genders and making another childhood friend Naoya fall for you. ;Emi Yusa / 1 year ago I think he would want to stay like this later :v ;Tudpool / 1 year ago Nice. This is the sort of small developments I enjoy with gender bender manga. ;Lady Vivi / 1 year ago Maki just is an ordinary girl, I think. ;Sky / 1 year ago / 4 likes Any curry is good curry ! Category:Chapters